


Keith, It's Cold Outside

by PoisonMantis



Series: Klance Carol Christmas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Misunderstandings, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Fic inspired by Baby It's Cold Outside. Part 1 of my Klance Carol Christmas





	Keith, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall are ready for some cute cuddles! This is totally making up for all the shit I pulled in I Wear Your Sparkle

Keith sighed and sat up from Lance’s lap, stretching. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, smiling softly as Lance groggily opened his eyes. “I need to go home.”

“Babe, it’s a blizzard.” Lance grabbed his hand to stop him from standing.

“I have to go home, Lance.” Keith smiled at him.

“But it’s freezing!” Lance whined, making Keith laugh.

“I know. It’ll only get colder.” He kissed Lance and got up, grabbing his coat from the chair.

Lance groaned. “Babe, come on, I missed you! It’s been days since we even saw each other!”

Keith shook his head, a stupid grin on his face that he hid from Lance. “Shiro’s gonna worry.”

“Text him. Come on, don’t go so soon.” Lance held out his arms.

“Lance.” Keith tugged him up, arms around Lance’s waist. “I’ll have one more drink, but then I’m going home.”

Lance grinned and kissed him, grabbing the bottle of cheap wine from the coffee table. “Great, sit back down, babe.”

“You’re impossible.” Keith sat on the couch again, accepting the glass of wine.

“You love me.” Lance cuddled back up to Keith, tugging him closer. Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, staring out the dark window. He could see the snow coming down fast.

“Lance, it’s just gonna get worse the longer I stay, I really should-” He began.

“Keeeeeeeithhhhhh, noooooo” Lance mumbled sleepily.

Keith laughed. “As much as I love you and think you’re just adorable when you whine like that, I have to go home.”

“Thought _I_ was home…” Keith’s heart did backflips at Lance’s sleepy voice in his ear.

“Home is where my cats are. Come on, let me get up.” Keith moved to stand up.

Lance made an indignant noise and climbed into his lap, taking Keith’s untouched wine glass and setting it back on the coffee table. “No. Stay.”

“Lance, babe.” Keith smiled at the pouting face in front of him.

“But you’ll freeze! You don’t have a sweater or anything other than your dumb coat!” Lance held Keith’s cheeks. 

“I’ll borrow one of yours. You know I love your clothes.” Keith ducked his head to avoid Lance’s slap, laughing.

“You can’t just walk out of my home at 10 in the evening with a borrowed coat and walk home, Keith!”

“You’re so sweet.” Keith kissed him.

“You’re not complimenting me into letting you go home.” Lance pouted again.

Keith shook his head, watching Lance. God, he loved this man. “Not if you stay in my lap I’m not.”

Lance smiled. “Guess I have to stay here.” “I have to go home at some point.” Keith kissed his boyfriend, hardly even fighting anymore.

“That some point will be tomorrow.” Lance hid his face in Keith’s neck.

“What are my poor cats gonna do, huh?” Keith stroked his hair.

“Meow at the window like always. Please, Keith?” Lance looked up at him, pitiful.

“I really can’t stay.” Keith smiled at him.

“How are you gonna find a cab in this weather?” Lance sat up.

“I’ll call an Uber. I’ll ask Shiro to get me. I’ll take the subway.” Keith kissed him gently.

Lance slid off Keith’s lap, frowning. “But it’s so cold out.” Keith stood up, expecting Lance to follow him, instead, Lance curled up. “Do you want to borrow a coat?”

“Lance, did you think I was being serious about leaving?” Keith sat back down and tugged Lance into his arms.

“Yes! You sounded like you didn’t wanna be here anymore!” Lance’s eyes shimmered with tears.

“Oh, Lance, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I wasn’t thinking. Of course I’ll stay the night.” Keith wrapped Lance in a tight hug, rubbing his back. He’d been working really hard to help Lance get better at his separation anxiety, and it hadn’t been going well. Maybe joking about leaving a few days before Christmas was too much right now.

“Thought you were gonna leave, asshole.” Lance’s voice was muffled by Keith’s shoulder. He clung to his boyfriend.

“I won’t leave. You’re keeping me warm.” Keith kissed Lance’s cheek and shifted slightly. “Now I wouldn’t blame you if you left.”

“What, why?” Lance sat up fast.

“Because you’re so hot you could melt through the snow.” Keith smiled gently, hands resting on Lance’s hips.

“I’m sorry, have you seen yourself, Keith? _Tu es un mango!”_ Lance smiled back, peppering Keith’s face with kisses.

“Did you just call me a mango?”

“Cuban slang. Means really hot.” Lance laughed and cuddled back up. “You owe me an entire night of makeup cuddles now.”

“Does it look like I plan on doing anything else?” Keith sighed happily. Holding his boyfriend as the snow came down outside in a warm apartment on an old warm couch hadn’t been on his bucket list, but it should have been. This was going to be his happiest memory for a while.

“I could also do with some apology kisses and maybe a shoulder rub?” Lance looked up at Keith hopefully.

“Turn your back to me, babe.” Keith sat up more, helping his lovely boyfriend sit up and face away. He rubbed the heels of his palms into Lance’s shoulders, mumbling compliments.

“Thank you Keith.” Lance leaned back for a kiss.

Keith caught his lips in his own, keeping the kiss uncharacteristically soft for a couple who spent most of their time trying to find a new and interesting place or way to fuck. “Love you, Lover Boy.”

Lance laughed. “Love you too, Mullet.” He leaned his head back on Keith’s shoulder, smiling, eyes closed. “‘m glad you stayed.”

“Never even thought about leaving, Lance.” Keith kissed his temple, humming a quiet Christmas carol.

“Really?” He opened his eyes.

Keith nodded. “Really. I don’t even wanna leave tomorrow. I could just say we got snowed in, Shiro would understand.”

Lance chuckled. “You could. The door just won’t open! Guess you have to stay here for Christmas, babe, I’m sorry.”

“What a shame that my hot boyfriend with the prettiest eyes and cutest pout in the world has to make room for me in his bed now. Just a tragedy that we have to cuddle all night and sleep in since neither of us are going anywhere for a few days.” Keith said, arms wrapped around Lance’s stomach.

“A real shame. I can’t believe that I have to cuddle my boyfriend until Christmas, and that I already have all his presents, it’s like I predicted this emergency. And the bravery of Shiro, to drop off the rest in such a storm.” Lance smiled, liking this game.

“So brave. And so brave of you to give up your spot on the couch to sit on my lap while we watch It’s A Wonderful Life like every year. You poor thing, having to kiss me whenever I ask!” Keith brushed a strand of hair from Lance’s eye.

“I can’t lie anymore, that all sounds like the best moments of my life.”

Keith laughed and kissed him, holding him tighter. “I’m glad. I do have to go outside, though. My clothes are in boxes in your shed, remember.”

“Babe, it’s cold outside. And who needs clothes when you have a hot boyfriend like me?” Lance sat up, popping his back. “You can just wear more of my hoodies, since you look so cute in them.”

Keith shoved Lance, who yelped and fell sideways onto the couch. Keith got up and grabbed a blanket from Lance’s bed, carrying it back to the couch. “Sit up, idiot.” He smiled and curled up against Lance’s side, covering them in the blanket. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 in a few days. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
